The Lady in Red
by Pteska
Summary: * Oneshot * A short Bulma and Vegeta fic. Would you like to dance? (Songfic) V/B


Disclaimer:  
Guess what: I do not own Dragonballz.   
And: I do not own the song: the Lady in Red (which was written and sung by Chris de Burgh)  
  
Well, there's a first for everything. And this is my first so called "songfic". The idea of using this song has been going through my head for quite a while and I finally arrived at the conclusion, that the only thing that will get it out of there is to try and write the fic, so let me know what you think, did I do oke?  
  
##  
song lyrics  
##  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The Lady in Red:  
  
He was leaning against the wall of the large room. The woman had thrown another party. A celebration of the fact that the oldest brat had taken over the position of president. Another evening wasted. His eyes were on the doors where the woman and the brat were busy shaking hands with the departing guests. As the last of them were leaving he made his way over to the sound system.  
"Vegeta?" He slowly turned to look at her.   
  
##  
I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight   
I've never seen you shine so bright   
##  
  
She was standing behind him. He couldn't help but hold his breath, she looked simply amazing. She looked grateful, well, she should be, not only had he attended the stupid party, but he had also not even threatened to blow up anybody. However, behind that look he could see something else, a secret longing. A quick look revealed they were alone.  
  
##  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance   
Looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
##  
  
He pushed a button behind him. And then pulled her in his arms. He smiled when he heard her cry of surprise. Slowly he began moving with the music, and soon she followed his moving. Leaving it to him to lead the way across the floor.  
  
##  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing   
Or the highlights in your hear that catch your eyes I have been blind   
##  
  
He could feel her tremble slightly. And after a swift move he suddenly levitated, taking her up. Still moving, but now no longer touching the floor. She let out another cry of surprise and held on to him even tighter. Silly woman, being afraid he would drop her. The Prince of Saiyans would never drop his mate.  
  
##  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek   
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,   
It's where I wanna be But I hardly know this beauty by my side   
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight  
##  
  
She started to relax a bit. Moving once again with him. He looked her in the eyes and was touched by the amount of love he saw there. How was it possible that this beautiful creature could love him so much. Even after all these years her love still amazed him. But it was there, every time he looked at her. It was in her eyes, in her voice, in everything she did.  
  
##  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight   
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing   
##  
  
Another twirl in the air. And then slowly back to the floor. He took a small step back to look at her, before pulling her close again to resume the dance. He concealed his face in her hair. He'd never seen her so happy as when he'd looked at her just then. It almost brought tears to his eyes.  
  
##  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side   
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away   
##  
  
She pulled him close, her arms around his neck. Her scent was intoxicating. He shivered a bit when he felt her kiss his cheek. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. They moved as one. His arms around her, protecting, caring, loving.  
  
##  
I have never had such a feeling   
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
##  
  
She sighed, and he smiled again. He was content holding his angel. A tear left her eyes, and bend down to kiss it away. She looked up, and he slowed his movements, bending down to kiss her soft lips. Another sigh was caught by him.   
  
##  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek   
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,   
It's where I wanna be But I hardly know this beauty by my side   
I'll never for get, the way you look tonight  
##  
  
The music started to fade away. As it grew more and more silent he looked at her, taking in every feature. A sly smirk replaced the smile and suddenly he swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. Pretending not to see the sly smile on her face.  
  
##  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight   
The lady in red   
The lady in red   
The lady in red   
##  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Please review, tell me what you thought, thank you. 


End file.
